


Random Kel/Buri Ficlets

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misc. Kel/Buri drabbles & ficlets written for Goldenlake's 2010 SMACKDOWN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Dreams May Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kel, Buri, and bathtime fun, because that never gets old.

At the back of the bath is an alcove Kel has never noticed before – secluded, almost private from the rest of the pool. The water is shallow here, and just comfortably warm. It's not deep enough to sit in, but Kel can lay down on the shelf built into the pool and feel the water covering her skin.

Or she could, if not for the fact that someone is already there.

Buri's stretched out on that shelf, where no one from the main pool can see her. She tips her head back, braids falling into the water and neck so very exposed.

Kel breathes her name, then goes to her, lying on top of her in the water. She kisses Buri's neck first, then her chin, and finally her mouth.

“Kel!”

The sound is louder than she expected – more of a shout than the gasp she was hoping for – and the voice much deeper. She blinks in surprise.

.

Kel blinked again, waking up in her tent. She'd overslept, somehow, enough that her knight-master had to wake her up.

She sniffled, and realized her cold had gotten worse. She wanted, desperately, to just go back to sleep. She wanted to go back to that _dream._

_Oh, gods._ She hoped she didn't talk in her sleep.


	2. Complexity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kel pesters Buri with questions.

“Would it matter to your people?” Kel asked, idly tracing designs on Buri's skin. “That we're both women?”

Buri hesitated. “There's not one answer for that,” she said at last. “It's...”

“Complicated,” Kel finished with her. “Of course. Like everything I ask, about the K'mir.”

“We're a complex people,” Buri snapped.

“I know.” Kel kissed her temple. “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Buri looked at her, annoyance giving way to bemused affection. “It depends on what's best for the clan,” she explained. “If a clan's numbers are dwindling, it's every woman's obligation to have babies. Other times, if there are already a a lot of children, it doesn't matter.”

Kel listened, head cocked to one side. “So depending on circumstance, your family might even approve.”

“My family?” She grinned. “They would have loved you.”


End file.
